Sabtu Malam
by kadalbotak
Summary: Bahasa mata adalah bahasa yang paling jujur. Itulah yang dipercaya oleh Naruto. Lewat mata ia bisa tahu mana orang yang berkata benar dan mana orang yang membenarkan kata-kata. Entah sejak kapan ia mengetahui hal itu, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Toh, ia tak terlalu ambil pusing.


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by your most cute writer: Kadalbotak

Rate: T

enjoy :D

* * *

SABTU MALAM

Bahasa mata adalah bahasa yang paling jujur. Itulah yang dipercaya oleh Naruto. Lewat mata ia bisa tahu mana orang yang berkata benar dan mana orang yang membenarkan kata-kata. Entah sejak kapan ia mengetahui hal itu, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Toh, ia tak terlalu ambil pusing.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali ia bekerja sebagai cleaning service di club malam. Dan salah satu yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah Hinata, si penari club. Wajahnya begitu cantik dan menawan, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah, matanya. Mata kesedihan yang terbungkus gemerlap kebahagiaan. Seolah-olah ada kekuatan magis yang membuat orang tertarik, membuat setiap laki-laki yang melihatnya akan langsung tunduk dan bertekuk lutut. Itulah yang ditangkap Naruto.

Musik mengalun kencang, DJ yang bermain semakin liar dari menit ke menitnya dan membuat semua orang menggila. Kerlipan lampu yang berwarna-warni membuat ruangan seolah menjadi duna yang asing namun menggairahkan. Tawa-tawa mengapung di udara dan menyesakkan tatkala bercampur dengan asap rokok.

Naruto memperhatikan kegilaan orang-orang dari pinggiran ruangan, dekat dengan seorang bartender yang sedang asyik merokok sambil minum bir hitam impor bergambar harpa.

"Bagaimana penampilan utamanya, menggairahkan bukan?" tanya bartender itu sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang melakukan atraksinya. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum.

Ya, memang cantik, pikir Naruto. Dan berminggu-minggu kemudian, sabtu malam menjadi malam kesukaan Naruto. Karena di malam itu, ia bisa melihat Hinata sesuka hatinya. Membayangkan wanita itu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, jalan-jalan ke taman bermain atau pun memberi makan burung-burung merpati di taman. Atau yang paling gila adalah bisa menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

Fantasi demi fantasi beterbangan dalam pikiran Naruto. Hasil perpaduan rasa kagum dan cocktail yang keras.

Di suatu pagi, Naruto menemukan Hinata di pojok club dengan mata sembab dan puntung rokok serta botol bir yang berserakan. Wajah wanita itu kusut sekusut-kusutnya. Tapi wanita itu tidak tidur, ia terjaga dengan mata kosong dan pucat serupai mayat. Mata itu benar-benar mati dan tanpa cahaya.

Seperti Naluri, Naruto lalu mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. Obrolan demi obrolan mengalir tak berjeda seperti candu yang tak terhentikan.

Naruto kini tahu, bahwa Hinata baru saja dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya.

Berhari-hari kemudian, Naruto menjadi semakin akrab dengan Hinata. Tak ada malam yang tak mereka lewatkan bersama, entah itu berbagi cerita, ataupun berbagi cinta. Naruto menjadi pemilik si mata kesepian itu.

Dan entah di sabtu malam keberapa, Naruto lalu beranjak dari tempatnya biasa memperhatikan Hinata. Ia berjalan dengan kepala sedikit berat. Ia pandang wanita pujaannya itu tanpa jeda.

"Hinata, tarian yang mempesona," singkat Naruto.

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Terima kasih."

Naruto lalu mendekat dan mencoba memeluk Hinata.

"Hei!" Hinata berseru sambil mendorong Naruto menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hinata, kenapa kau seperti ini? Bukankah kita sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar pelukan?" Naruto heran.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau mabuk." Hinata terlihat ketakutan.

Orang-orang di sekitar Hinata satu persatu mulai memegangi Naruto.

Naruto meronta. "Lalu apa maksud dari malam-malam yang sudah kita habiskan bersama?"

Hinata menjauh. "Gila! Aku tidak pernah menghabiskan malam bersamamu. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengenalmu. Yang aku tahu, kau hanyalah seorang cleaning service yang sering duduk di dekat bartender itu, memperhatikanku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto tak mengerti. Hinata tak menjawab, ia menatap dengan ngeri.

Naruto lalu meronta lebih kuat dan akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri. Ia lalu berlari ke arah Hinata dengan membabi-buta. Pisau sudah digenggam Naruto di tangan kanannya dengan kuat, leher putih Hinata yang mulus menjadi landasannya.

"Kumohon, berhentilah, jangan membuat hal ini lebih buruk," Hinata memohon, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sangat mengagumimu nona." Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Jangan ada yang mendekat." Naruto mengkomando orang-orang yang hendak menghentikannya. Suasana begitu mencekam dengan disanderanya bintang pertunjukan.

Naruto tertawa seperti orang gila. Kadang ia menjilat-jilat leher Hinata dengan penuh Nafsu. "Kau akan menjadi milikku nona."

Hinata hanya bisa menangis. "Tolong. Berhenti."

* * *

Setelah lama gak update karena berbagai kesibukan, kali ini cuma bisa update oneshot, haha. Untuk yang nunggu multichap saya, mohon bersabar ya :D

kalo berkenan, silahkan review ya :D


End file.
